dimension20fandomcom-20200214-history
Dishing with a Demon
Dishing With A Demon is the 9th episode of Fantasy High. It occurs right after the events of Havoc on the Half-Pipe. Plot The first thing that happens in the episode is the Bad Kids realize that the dwarves from the Durinson Mithral Factory were from Oakshield Middle School, meaning they almost got dunked on by middle schoolers. Gorthalax teleports the party goes to Basrar's Soda Fountain to get ice cream. Kristen and Adaine discuss how they don't fully trust Gorthalax, and Fig casts a minor illusion on her shirt so it says "daddy's little demon." Riz takes Edgar from Gorthalax, and Basrar comes to take their ice cream order. Gorgug starts to think that Gorthalax may also be his dad. Kristen and Riz both notice that Gorthalax looks bashful and that he's trying to make a good impression on his daughter. Fig tells Gorthalax about how she's taking barbarian classes. Gorgug interjects and asks Gorthalax if he is his dad (and if Fig is her sister). Gorthalax tells Gorgug that he is not his dad, but that he is still proud of him. Gorthalax asks how the Bad Kids found him and Fig begins to explain. Adaine cuts in and tries to message Fig that they shouldn't mention the palimpsests. Gorthalax accidentally intercepts the message and admits that he heard it. Adaine apologizes, but Gorthalax says that she's fine. Riz asks who put Gorthalax in the ruby. Gorthalax explains that it was Arthur Aguefort who put him in there. Fabian then explains that Arthur Aguefort killed himself and Mister Gibbons to save Gorgug and Kristen. Gorthalax explains that he used to be an angel, Gorthiel, and was the angel of eating the right amount of food. When he fell from grace, he became Gorthalax the Insatiable. Kristen asks if he was an angel of Sol or Helio because she met Helio and he sucks. Gorthalax agrees that Helio does, in fact, suck. Gorthalax fell from grace during the reign of Kalvaxis and landed in the Durinson Mithril Factory. About 15 years ago, the dwarves dug too deep and Gorthalax sprung out and went ham. He was doing an incredible amount of murder. Gorthalax then reveals that he is insatiable for food and murder. Gorthalax busted out of the factory and met Sandralynn on the way out of Solace. Gorthalax tells Fig that her feelings aren't wrong, but that she is being unfair to her mom. Fig takes it as that she's been unfair to Gilear. Gorthalax also offers to have "the talk" with anyone and explains some things about sex. Riz finds out that Zayn Darkshadow's rat is named Edgar. Gorthalax then goes on to explain that Johnny Spells used to come to the Factory to dance his feelings out. He also tells the party that part of the deal he made with Johnny Spells was that he could not fuck. Kristen considers selling her soul to Gorthalax because of how open he is. Riz tells the Bad Kids that they need to stop telling Gorthalax everything. Fig disagrees, and Riz reminds them that there was something to do with a fallen angel in the evidence from the corn cutie fight. Adaine destroys the evidence. Gorthalax recognizes that he's making people uncomfortable and advises Kristen not to become a warlock. Kristen's crisis of faith deepens, Gorthalax explains that his job is basically to give people the opportunity to be bad to make sure that only good people end up in heaven. Gorthalax then asks the group about their mission and what they're after. Riz attempts to lie to Gorthalax but fails. Gorthalax offers to answer any questions the Bad Kids have about Johnny Spells. Fig asks about the Corn Cuties, but gets no answers. Riz asks about Johnny Spells. Gorthalax says Johnny Spells was desperate to sell his soul and that he was doing petty crimes with his greaser gang until a job went south. That's when he got into The Harvestmen. Kristen then tells the group that she went to the Harvest Festival growing up and that her family is involved with them. Gorthalax tells Kristen that they are a hardcore cult, which is surprising to her. Riz asks if they try and trap people and that the Harvestmen got Johnny Spells by taking his contract. Fig says that it was Zayn Darkshadow that had stolen the contract. Gorthalax explains that Zayn was a stooge for the Harvestmen. Kristen then says that she knows the Harvestman Handshake. Gorthalax explains that the origins of the Harvestmen comes from the fact that Solace used to be a human-only country. Zayn Darkshadow became a scapegoat for them, but Gorthalax isn't sure how they got control over them. He then says that Johnny Spells getting into the Harvestmen had something to do with a bank. Gorgug brings up KVX Bank as a possibility. Kristen says that she is having second thoughts about the Harvestmen and her family's involvement in the faith. Adaine then suggests that perhaps Kristen being Helio's chosen one is completely random, causing Kristen to vomit. Gorthalax continues and tells the party that Johnny was the one responsible for the tea as well as the palimpsests, but he has no idea what they were for. The last thing he needed was this page to create a Hellmouth. Gorthalax says that he gave Johnny the page and goes on to describe the ways to create a Hellmouth: using a portal with religious iconography, or opening a Hellmouth inside of a person. The odds of starting a Hellmouth in a person is very low, but if someone has a connection to Sol, the Hellmouth would trigger. Adaine asks what would happen if you killed someone who had a Hellmouth open in them. After some discourse about whether or not to trust Gorthalax, Kristen asks for a book recommendation list. Gorgug then asks further about the portals and portal keys. Fabian asks if Elmville has a portal to hell, Gorthalax does not know but explains you can use Detect Magic to find portals. Adaine casts Detect Magic and sees that there is a portal at the base of Basrar that goes to the elemental plane of ice. Adaine realizes that's where the ice cream comes from and says "that's cool." Gorthalax asks if anyone interacted with the page in any way, Adaine says she held it and Gorthalax analyzes her and says she looks good. The party explains that the Hellmouth had possessed some corn and Doreen. Gorgug asks Gorthalax if he went to hell, and Gorthalax says Gorgug went to orc heaven. Riz asks about "the cool bank" and Fabian expresses concern about trusting a "demon" (which Gorthalax then corrects as "devil). Adaine says that they trust his dad is a pirate and they still trust them, causing Fabian to react and say that his father is not a pirate but rather a privateer. Riz asks again about the bank and says that KVX bank has a "no pen policy" and that Johnny Spells tried to rob the bank and that the bank was incredibly militarily competent. Gorthalax doesn't know what's in the bank, then theorizes that Kristen might have been who the Hellmouth was intended for. Adaine wonders why the jocks were working with Zayn, and Fabian says that Zayn was trying to make Kristen the portal. Gorthalax says that would be perditional contradoxy Gorgug does not know what that is, despite chiming in. Gorthalax explains that it is when someone who has been promised for heaven is condemned to hell. It proves Sol a liar and causes a cataclysm and an apocalypse. The Hellmouth was supposed to condemned Kristen to hell. Gorthalax goes to leave and Fig invites him to breakfast tomorrow. Gorthalax tells Fig to say hello to Sandralynn and Gilear. Fig says she's gonna invite Gilear to breakfast because they go to school together. Gorthalax says he's gonna check-in at hell. Fig asks Gorthalax if he knew she existed, and asks why he never sent Johnny Spells to go get her. Gorthalax tells her that he thought she'd have a better life if she didn't know about Gorthalax. Fig continues to press the matter, and Gorthalax tables the conversation for another day. Fig casts Detect Thoughts on Edgar. The rat is just thinking about cheese, and the party confirms that the rat is Zayn's familiar. Riz asks Edgar if he saw Zayn get murdered. Edgar did and says it was the worst time ever. Edgar says a man with a scarecrow mask was the one who killed Zayn. Gorgug asks why owls are after him and he runs off. They find Edgar hiding, and Basrar asks them to take the rat out of the restaurant. Riz asks if Edgar knows any magic owls. Edgar says the last thing Zayn did was let him out his cage. Adaine asks Edgar where the last place he and Zayn went. Edgar says then went to a loud place where he danced a lot and then Zayn turned invisible and left. Edgar says there was someone Zayn used to talk to at school, who the gang discovers to be Coach Daybreak. Fig asks for cheese-flavored ice cream and Basrar reminds everyone that he can not do any non-ice cream related wishes. The Bad Kids compliment him and Basrar goes in the back and begins to cry. Kristen suggests that she join the Harvestmen and Gorgug says they should just go to bed. Everyone in the party gets a text from Biz Glitterdew showing that he was hurt and can no longer be the group's hacker. Everyone goes to the hospital to visit Biz. Fig goes to the hospital and disguises herself as a resident. Riz decides to sneak around with her. Kristen visits the hospital bookstore to see if she can find any Harvestmen literature. Fig does a full disguise as a resident, making the rounds. Kristen asks the bookstore clerk about the Harvestmen. The clerk replies saying that they're a radical cult and that they don't carry their books. Kristen freaks out because she was raised in a radical world she thought was normal. Fig gets really into the resident act; Riz is hiding. A half-orc woman grabs Fig and tells her that a man has Mummy-Rot and they need to do an operation. Fig enters the room and sees a man who's stomach is a roiling mass of sand. Fig gets handed a scalpel to do the operation and casts Sleep on the demon coming out of his stomach. The spell fails and the energy feeds the sandman. Fig attempts to operate and the sandman starts to swallow Fig's arm. Riz shoots the sand monster. The shot is perfectly aligned and causes a scarab to come flying out of the monster and the scarab along with the rest of the monster disintegrates. The man's stomach returns to normal. Fig asks where the liquor stash is, but before the other doctors are able to bring her there, she says she wants to stop by and see a kid in the hospital. The other doctors respond saying she does too much, but Fig says she loves the job. A dwarven doctor says she's tearing the hospital apart. Fig says that maybe they need to tear it apart to build it better. The doctor says that he never should have kissed her, but Fig goes in and the two share a passionate kiss. Riz watches the whole thing awkwardly, trying to get Fig back on track for their mission. The doctor says Biz is in room 113 and Fig leaves, not before slapping him on the ass. Fig and Riz go into Biz's room and his mom Bubble Glitterdew is there beside him. Biz wakes up and sees Fig asks about who the hot dwarf doctor is. Riz asks Biz who attacked him. Biz says that he was attacked earlier in the day and that a guy with sweatpants and a scarecrow mask jumped in and attacked him. The man with the mask also took the palimpsest. Biz apologizes for failing, and Riz assures him that he's still the hacker if he wants to be. Biz says that Riz is his best friend to which Riz replies "you are definitely one of my friends man." Biz says he was making great progress and that he could work faster with a bigger power source. Biz says he also never got the chance to talk to Sam Nightingale. Biz says if there was a safe location with a power source he would continue to work on the palimpsests. Riz and Fig ask Biz if he said anything about the palimpsests to anyone, and Biz reveals that he talked to Shellford Turtleperson, but assures them that Shellford wouldn't say anything. Fig hits up the liquor cabinet and takes everything in the cabinet as well as the lube and condoms in it. Fig also gets the name of Dr. Asha. Fabian and Gorgug are outside flipping a coin, while Adaine uses mage hand to ensure the coin lands on heads every time. Riz explains everything they know to the party, and they debate whether or not they should beat up the AV club kids. They also establish that Coach Daybreak is likely the one who attacked Biz. Fig, Gilear, and Gorthalax have breakfast together. Gilear explains that he is now the Lunch Lad at Aguefort but that he originally wanted to be the guidance counselor but that Jawbone got the position. Fig is very excited that now she has 2 dads. The Bad Kids get to school and each one finds an item waiting for them in their locker. Fig finds a ruby guitar pick that says "Gorthalax's Girl." Gorgug finds a leather ax holster with an emblem of a tin flower on it. Adaine finds a 45 gold piece gift card to a clothing boutique. Fabian finds a tin of car wax for the hangman. Kristen finds On The Subject of World Religions. Riz gets a leatherbound briefcase with the initials "TB" on the front with business cards that says "Riz "The Ball" Gukgak (un)licensed investigator." The group briefly discusses the presents and they are suspicious. The Bad Kids (minus Kristen) see Skrank Douglas and Shellford. They tell Skrank that a girl was asking for him in the parking lot. The group fails at explaining everything and Adaine just casts "Friends" on him. Skrank leaves to the parking lot. Shellford is looking at a van in the teacher's parking lot and writing a ticket for it. Adaine casts Detect Thoughts on him. Fig interrogates Shellford and asks who looks at the security footage. Adaine finds that Jace, Porter, Coach Daybreak, Goldenhoard and the AV kids look at the footage. Fig asks Shellford is and Shellford tells them he got attacked; he is not sure what happened because he and Biz are not that close. Riz asks Shellford who he is close with and Adaine hears that he is close with no one, but that he wishes more than anything that he could let someone in. Shellford, however, tells the party that he is not a loser and that no one at the school is cool. Fig asks him why Shellford beat up Biz, but Shellford says that he didn't. In his mind, Shellford reveals to Adaine that he's scared and that he's not sure what he did wrong, but that he always does something wrong. Fig grabs his nunchucks, but Adaine insists that they let him be. Adaine asks Shellford if he knew what Biz was worked on. Shellford's thoughts say that he tuned out of what Biz was working on because of his insecurities. Adaine starts to try to reach out to Shellford but he doesn't let her. Gorgug asks about the van, and Adaine offers to take the ticket down. Shellford regrets not letting Adaine reach out to him and for turning her away just like he does with everyone else. Riz asks if Coach Daybreak hangs out in the AV club, and Shellford says no. From Shellford's thoughts, Adaine learns that Daybreak looks at the footage more than anyone else. Adaine asks what kind of footage Daybreak is looking at, but Shellford diverts. Before leaving, Adaine tells Shellford that "kindness begets kindness" and the last thoughts Adaine hears is Shellford saying "how can I be kind to anyone else when I've never been kind to myself." Kristen attempts to find Harvestmen materials in the library but fails. She does, however, receive the book A Theory of the Divine. Kristen gets a text from her parents saying "EMERGENCY." Kristen calls her parents on the way to the van. The Bad Kids drop the ticket on the van, and rush to the Applebees Home. The Bad Kids see Pastor Amelia and other people from church and learn that someone attacked the Cathedral of Sol. Pastor Amelia says that no one was hurt but that somebody fully removed the door to the rectory. Adaine sees that the people here are riled up. Gorgug asks if the door was a part of the church originally, and Pastor Amelia says it was a recovered piece of an older monestary and that it is a centuries old door. She also says that the original church was in Highcourt. They establish that the doorway would be a portal for the apocalypse. Fig says that it may have something to do with KVX Bank. Kristen uses her keys to the church and the Bad Kids find tons of rubble. Adaine's Detect Magic spell shows that there is some residual divine energy as well as Strength modification. Adaine says that they soften the stones and then someone pulled the door away. By the curb of the church, Riz finds skid marks from a van. The Bad Kids rush back to the school and find the backdoors of the van open. Adaine and Kristen see traces of magic and evil over at the Bloodrush Field. Kristen gives a speech about how there is no god and how everything is random but not the good kind of random. Fig disguises herself as a harvestman and they rush to the Bloodrush Field. The stone arch from the church is on one side of the field while a pulsing chest is on the other. Coach Daybreak and a legion of skeleton bloodrush players are standing on the field and the party starts to fight. Category:Fantasy High